Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-76.187.223.81-20130224164932
Aria is A. There is just so many different things that make me think Aria is A, or part of the A-Team. When I first started watching the show, a lot of people were thinking she was A, just for the simple thing as her being the one to be doing the “shh” in the opening credit. Yeah, that’s a little sketchy, but in order for me to think she was A, I would need more proof. While I have come across other people who don’t think Aria could do anything involving A, their reasoning being “She isn’t smart, and is too innocent.” I would just cock an eyebrow because obviously they aren’t watching the same show I am. In the most recent episode, 3.19, Emily asks Aria if Spencer was in AP english, AP is advanced placement, if Aria is in Spencers AP classes, or at least one of them, though from my experience if someone is in one AP class they’re in all AP classes, which means Aria is smart, or at least smart enough to arrange a group of people to torture her used-to-be once friends. I find it odd that when she went away for a year and then comes back, A was suddenly texting them all. You’d think Big A would have been texting the girls through that year, or before Aria came back. But nope, it suddenly happens when Aria moves back. Yes, she was the first one to receive one, though I think that’s more of the writers thing, still not knowing what they were going to do with the story, how to change it from the books, until midway through the first season. Though it’s odd that every time someone was threatening the Ezria relationship A would help them. You’d think A would want someone to reveal it, and have a laugh that it was torturing them, Ezra loses his job ans possibly goes to jail, Aria loses her boyfriend, you’d think it’d be a win situation for A, though of course, unless Aria (or Ezra for that matter) are in A, or the Big A. I also find it funny that Aria was going to tell Ella about Byron cheating on her, and then A sent Ella a letter. I think Aria did that to make it look, to the other girls, that things where happening to her as well. That last bit of that sentence brings to me now actually, first she’s the first one to receive something from Ali’s grave, and she doesn’t want to get rid of the earrings. They hold no sentimental value to her. She thought they were Meredith’s, but they weren’t, so why would she keep them? And also with what’s happening with Ezra and her. The whole thing with A sending Spencer that text was more of a way to get everyone to hate Spencer, but that backfired, but also worked in favor of Aria. Ezra get mad at Aria for not telling him, and then he leaves. Awfully convenient don’t you think? I do. Ezra’s gone and Aria is like “Hey things are happening to me too! Not just you guys.” To be honest the whole Ezria storyline is boring, has been since the beginning. I’ve also noticed that sometimes while the other girls are complaining about what’s happening, Aria seems to just simply not care, I’m not sure if that’s bad acting(though I love Lucy and she’s a great actor) or if the writers told the actors where they were going with their characters storyline, like some shows/movies do (look at HP, Rowling told Rickman in the beginning what happens with his character and it payed off with how he portrayed Snape.) Now I could spout out all of the things you have all heard before. “Aria was wearing the Black swan dress.” “Aria does the Shh in the opening credits.” etc.. But that is just boring to say those things that you’ve all heard before. All in all I guess I just find it really odd that nothing ever really happens to Aria